


Sorry Not Sorry

by Adaka, Vicki_Venom



Category: All Time Low, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaka/pseuds/Adaka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Vicki_Venom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler suggests him and Jack play a game of Sorry, however Jack may be a little bit of a bad sport when it comes to loosing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend (Vicki_Venom) a while ago, we were brain storming ideas and I just formed them all together to form this fic, hope you enjoy

"You know what we should do?" Tyler started, carrying the dirty dishes from the table to the sink, "We should play Sorry."  
  
"I'm  _sorry_ , but I don't know why you'd want to play  _that_ game," Jack said, giving him a skeptical look.  
  
"Ha ha, nice one," Tyler playfully rolled his eyes, "But I was thinking we could play it because we haven't played a board game together in a while."  
  
"There's a reason for that my dear, and that's because board games tear families and relationships apart," Jack crossed his arms.  
  
"Come on Jack," Tyler pleaded, giving Jack the best puppy dog eyes he could manage, "Just one game?"  
  
After a few moments of the ultimate stare down between them two to see who would crack first, Jack gave in with a long, over dramatic sigh and said, "Alright fine. We can play _one_ game. But you better not burn any of the popcorn."  
  
"Please, I am the popcorn master," Tyler triumphantly grinned, grabbing a bag of microwavable popcorn out of the overhead cabinet. "All the kernels shall obey me."  
  
"If you say so," Jack shook his head, a small smile forming on his face.  
  
Once the popcorn was made and the game was set up, Jack and Tyler sat on the floor with the game board placed in between them. "You first," Tyler said then stuffed a piece of popcorn in his mouth.  
  
By the time Jack finally got one of his pawns out from start, Tyler already had two of his pawns out with one getting fairly close to home. "This game is rigged I tell ya," Jack muttered after grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it into his mouth.  
  
"Oh come on, it's not  _that_ bad," Tyler says, just as he draws a sorry card.  
  
"Rigged," Jack forcefully repeated, watching as Tyler kicked his only free pawn back to the circular prison labeled start.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get a sorry, or one or two soon," Tyler reassured.  
  
"Mhm, sure," Jack said, picking up the next card. "Oh! What a surprise, it's a four! Well jokes on you board game, I don't  _have_ a pawn to move backwards four," he spat, slapping the card onto the discard pile.  
  
"Calm down and eat your popcorn," Tyler made a small laugh and threw a few pieces of popcorn at Jack.  
  
"Easy for you to say," Jack frowned, angerly eating the popcorn that was thrown at him, "You're not the one loosing."  
  
"That could turn at any moment. Maybe you'll suddenly get a bunch of sorry cards and kick me back to start," Tyler suggested.  
  
"Maybe..." Jack looked down at the board, "Your turn."  
  
Tyler nodded and picked the next card which happened to be a two. Slowly looking up at Jack, he laid the card in the trash pile causing Jack to throw his hands up, "Of course! Bet it feels good to have all your pawns out, hmm??"  
  
"Come on," this time Tyler tired to hold back a laugh from Jack's behavior, then picked up his second card after he moved his last pawn from start, "t's just a game, it's not like the loser is going to end up being executed."  
  
"Easy for you to say," Jack frowned, his arms crossed, "You're no the one who can't move anywhere."  
  
"You can certainly move your mouth," Tyler muttered, knowing very well that Jack heard him, "Your turn."  
  
"Oooo, we got some sass over here," Jack said, picking up the next card which happened to be a sorry card. "Ha! Finally!"  
  
Dramatically, Jack flicked Tyler's pawn that was only three spaces away from his home row and carefully placed his own pawn in the square. But before Jack even had a chance to move his newly freed pawn, Tyler drew another sorry card from the pile. "What. The fuck. Is this shit," Jack almost yelled.  
  
"I am sooo sorry," Tyler said, slowly moving Jacks pawn back to start, afraid Jack was going to bite his hand off or something.  
  
At the end of the game, Tyler got all four of his pawns home first and Jack only managed to get almost two. "Alright," Jack said as calm as he could manage, picking up the game board with all the pawns and cards falling to the floor. Turning the board upside down he continued, "We're done here."  
  
"Jack..." Tyler started.  
  
"Done," Jack repeated, put a hand up in front of him, stood, then walked away.  
  
"Well that went well," Tyler said quietly once Jack was out of the room, picking up the game pieces.  
  
After the game was put away, Tyler went to search for Jack. He soon found him bundled up in the bedroom watching some old TV show. "Jack? You alright?" Tyler asked softly, lingering in the doorway, unsure if he should go over by him.  
  
"Oh I'm perfectly fine," Jack stated without turning away from the TV.  
  
"I'm sorry," Tyler said softly, managing to enter the bedroom and burrowed himself next to Jack, "How about we never play that game ever again."  
  
"How about tomorrow I burn that game," Jack said sourly, wrinkling his nose in disgust.   
  
"If that's what you wish," Tyler laughed, wrapping his arms around his grumpy Jack.  
  
A small smile crept onto Jack's face as he scotched closer to Tyler. "Whatcha watching?" Tyler asked looking over at the TV.  
  
When Jack didn't answer, Tyler glanced back over at him only to find Jack had been looking back at him. "You," Jack smiled, pressing their noses together.  
  
"Isn't that technically stalking?" Tyler smirked.  
  
"Maybe," Jack shrugged, "What are you gonna do? Call the police on me?"  
  
"Only for bad sportsmanship," Tyler laughed, giving Jack a small kiss.  
  
"It's not my fault the game is rigged," Jack whispered.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Tyler hugged Jack closer, "You'll be burning the game tomorrow anyways so you'll never have to worry about it again."  
  
"True," Jack yawned, "But for now I think I'll get some post-arson sleep."  
  
"Sounds good," Tyler nodded, squirming around the bed a little to make himself more comfortable, "Night Jacky."  
  
"Night Ty," he smiled, cuddling up to Tyler a little more before falling asleep.


End file.
